User talk:PurpleIsGood
You can't, but thanks for telling me. Only admins can ban people. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Its called Quick Eating I noticed while reading your page, you find it annoying that you stand there for ages after healing or eating? Well, just get armour with Quick Eating. The best G-Rank armour with this is skill is probably Yama Tsukami full. User:TigrexJeff Good Work I have just recently read your fanfic, and its really good. Keep on with it.HummelHunter 20:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, hopefully I can post a lot of the monster I've made up for the story on my user page. I'm working on the next chapter, but since my friends and my story intersect, I need him to write his next chapter (his story isn't as good as mine =P) Hello Just sayinghi--AnimalKirby 00:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) sayin hi again Micblobb 01:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Micblobb Also, could you help me with all the Hunting Horns catergories for MHFU and MHF2 --AnimalKirby 01:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Err, perhaps, right now doing the water weapons. Then clean up on the categories Thanks Your posts have given me some good advice. Thanks! infor bar just wondering i saw on your wiki page you have this info bar thing thats black and red, just wondering how I can get that. Ah, lets see...So, on your user page, go to insert at the top where all the buttons are. You'll see an option that says template. Click on that, then scroll down to Other template/magic word. '''Click that, then hit chose another template, if there is no search bar. If there is, type "firebrick" and an option should come up named "firebrickuserbox". It may say this in "frequently used". Now you can edit it with your info. Fanfic advertising Hmm, as you write one yourself, I tought you might be interestered in mine, just look in my blog and you'll find it. here the links: Changing Times(part1) Changing_Lifes(part2) tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the link. I'll Definately be using that. MasterLongSword 01:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Music Templates http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ukanlos&action=edit#EditPage Just copy the music template coding and add a part of the youtube url. I don't really use it myself so I don't know. Or just give me the URL and I'll try it for you. ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 21:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I found out how it works by testing just now. In youtube urls you usually see = in the url at the adress bar. Copy that part into the template and it'll work. ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 21:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No, just the part after the =. Added your song to your page. You edit the description. >_> ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 21:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Music Allow me to complement you on your choice of music for fighting Deviljho. One of my personal favourites is 'The thing that should not be', whilst fighting Ceadeus. You should try it some time, it works quite well. Pink Fatalis 10:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) No, you didn't delete my talk page. I did that. I didn't realise it would look so...bleak. Anyway, it looks a bit better now that it's got a message there, so thanks for that.Pink Fatalis 20:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Name idea for that snake thingy As you couldn't think up any name and I had spare lifetime to waste, I thought of Saikonhess. Japanese for snake elder would be sometinhg like Saiko no hebi(spoken XD Google translator FTW), and I added the hess to let is sound like a hissing snake. Use, use it not, change it as you like, Hope I helped you. Kinda strange, every day I think of something cool( snake in that case) someone else already has it. CATA5TROPH3 has the Hydra, you have the snake. I have to get faster in posting XD. Oh and I've put up a weapon idea in the wishlist forum, check it out if you like. Might be using it for my FanFic xD Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 18:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You mean the Sea Serpent, correct? That's not bad. Hi I play MH3 on wii online lots. Name is Uber and Hunter Rank 70. Got something to read for ya Hi, its me, Hummel. I had a pretty interesting idea, so I started a little side project with my fanfics, would be nice if you could take a look at it. Through their eyes(FanFiction) Hope you like it, Any critic or ideas are welcome. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Catergories I was the one who originally began removing them, so don't worry. PurpleIsGood 17:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) lol sorry I wasn't on when you contacted me. You contacted me at 1:40am (my time) xD been sleeping since 11pm as I was a little tired and bored. Is the problem still there? ''Artemis Paradox' (talk) 07:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Playing on Tri Hey, it's my birthday today :D and the best present would be to finally be able to play Tri with you. Do you think you could get on tonight? I have a little homework, but should be able to get on about 7:00 Central time. 22:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's gonna be a tough one...I'll see what I can do, but I just got slammed with a crapload of work and stuff. Hopefully I'll finish everything i need to do before 6(I'm on Eastern Time), but it's doubtful. I'll probably be one by around 7(eastern). Alright, that'd be great, and even if we end up not being able to play tonight, I'm pretty much free this weekend besides saturday. Tried myself on drawing Hi, just made a drawing on my next monster creation( which was already in my FanFic) but I wanted to hear what you think about it: Monster Creations by HummelHunter Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 20:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Aqvitore Hey, Purple, nice job :D It got pretty cool, seems like most of ya pictures are sideviews xD, but other than that, good work. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 19:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I need help Hi Purple, could you help me doing some draws of a monster I created?, I draw horrible and I see that you draw pretty good, so please help me, leave me a message with your answer, you can find the descriptin of the monster on the wishlist, the wish is named: "Cristal Uragaan".--Littlemilton 15:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan Dammit!, you draw fucking amazing dude :D! Thank you! It only has one bad thing: when I was thinking on the crystal Uragaan I thought that the spikes should be straight and more in the tail, if you want to correct that I will be very thankful to you, if not, it would be ok. I'm going to add it to the article for a preview or a possibility of the Crystal Uragaan. PS: what do you think about the monster, should it be stronger, should have less interactions or maybe more attacks? MH3 Help Can you help me HR grind in MH3? I've put my experience on my Talk Page. Crystal Uragaan thank you, this is perfect, but if you feel in the mood, you can send me some draws of it, I will put them in the article. Crystal Uragaan equipment I'm really satisfied with the drawing of the Crystall Uragaan and now I think that you could do a great job drawing the equipment. Would you? I was thinking on an armor for blade master, very weak to elemental damage (-10 for everything) and with defense up, elemental attack up, attack up and artisan. for the aspect, it doesn't make you fat like the Uragaan armor, also it's very impressive, with big plates in the shoulders very decorated with filigrees and with a fearsome helmet, the waist armor consists on three plates, two at the sides of the legs and a smaller one protecting the genitals, the legs should look like a clean-broken shard of the Crystal Uragaan shell with a spike at the height of the knee the arms armor should de like the legs (with the spike at the eight of the elbow, all decorated with filigrees. mmmm... thanks, but I wasn't thinking on this when I thought on the equipment, the helmet is fine, but... I can use this but I would be glad if you think on the monster and use that to ask yourself how the armor should be, so this time if you want to try it again you will have total freedom to design it. Please send me a message with your answer. Well, the drawing is fine, but I think that it doesn't catch the "spirit" of the monster, I think that the mistake may be in that you didn't understand my idea when I described the armor, but the fault is mine, I didn't explain myself as I should have done. I think that if you repeat without having any restriction you will do the perfect armor, because you did with the monster.Littlemilton 21:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan Weaponry Alright do your best, challenge yourself. I will start with the description of the equipment THAT'S IT!! thank you, by the way, I asked DarkStar Knight for making the weapons because he is great at that, do you think he would? The drawing for the blade master set was cool, but now I need the gunner set please. Well, since I asked Darkstar for the weapons I will wait for them, but I'm also going to send what I want to you and I will put the best pics on the article, or all of the pics. The weapons are: *Two great swords upgraded from Crimson wall. *Two hammers upgraded from Gigas hammer. *Two lances and one gunlance upgraded from Elder babel spear. *A gun with large raw and a lot of affinity. Crystal Uragaan weapons are much sharper than the normal ones, are stronger but don't have any slots, also they look impressive and have a lot of filigrees in special the gunlance and the lances. And since you have helped me so much with the article, you have my permission for using any of the monsters I created for your fanfics, from Crystal Uragaan to any of the monsters on "New types of pelagus" article (that's on the wishlist) you can use any of the staff on the article "monster hunter orage: a possible story mode for MH?". Thank you very much for your help Purple. No problem no problem :).Littlemilton 15:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan equipment the weapons are amazing! That S'n'S wold be ok, but Crystal Uragaan weapons are thought as evolutions of the Uragaan weapons, you know, as the same as narga weapons, that are improvements of Tigrex weapons. Also I think that a gunlance is very important, after all they will be a very popular in the next MH games. And Lycanis asks you if he can redraw your pics.Littlemilton 20:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) the crystallized weapons I like that weapons you made, but I don't know what to put on the ones that you made as an extra, would you do their attributes?--Littlemilton 21:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) weapons'n'armor I need the gunner armor pic, do you need a lot of time? also, I've been thinking that the crystallized weapons could be the low rank Crystal Uragaan weapons. And since you made them, do you want them to have any particular name? Also I think we should play someday MH3 online together.--Littlemilton 14:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) this can be the section for our clans emails. Email's I have/Users on the blog: MasterLongSword, DA BEAST, Yazun, Abhi, Eriq Gunner armor WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA THIS IS FUCKING AWSOME!!!!! Fanfic Intersection Hi Purple, how are you? I have added some stuff to my Fanfic, and as you someday in the past took the name Soran for your Fanfic and I asked you to use those events as backstory for my original character, you said you have no problem with it. At least if memory serves right. So I used Harper and his guys, but not only as backstory but as a part of the newer events. Already gave credit to you at the top, linking to you and your Fanfic. Just tell me if you don't want me to useyour stuff, I will remove it as soon as possible. Read, tell me what you think and if I shall change it in any way. Hope you don't have a problem with it. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 20:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you. I have no idea what MLS wants me to be either. I mean I am new to the clan but I am hr 135 on Monster Hunter Tri. Yazun 21:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Clan Emails I have MLS, Yazun, DA BEAST, Eriq, Green darkness, Shroomhead, and Abhi on the site. Nice Discussing Monster Hunter with you Hi Purple, it's nice to find a place where people are actually interested in this game. Most of my friends don't even know what monster hunter is. Glad someone sees that capcom messed up by changing the armor skills of jho in MHP3. Thanks-Tigrexslayer12 Yeah you're right they're are a lot of morons on this wiki especially the anons... Tigrexslayer12 03:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Tigrexslayer12 12/7/10 anons are what now? 03:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I've been trying to make my profile look good for a while. Hey! I saw your new pseudo wyvern and I wanted to say to you that looks great! Also we have to play Tri some day, I have full laggi set maxed out (78 defense each part) (the normal one, I prefer it to the high rank one) and the epitaph blade (I'm a GS fanatic). About playing no, i didn't see your arm cannon, please send me the pic. and I will be playing Tri in an hour and a half (90 minutes). Just search me, my name is Vel. Playing together I'm ready, search me. about playing i will play tri in an hour, leave me a message. Thankyou Thanks for stopping that vandal earlier. I appreciate it. Plexioth- xD 05:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC)